Quote Series
by Nafanya
Summary: LexClark pre-slash. Based on the quote about friendship. Please review :)
1. Friendship

Title: Friendship. Quote series.   
Author: Nafanya   
Rated: PG-13, for homosexual referances   
Disclamer: If they were mine, I wouldn't be sharing them. But as they are not...   
Author's Notes: I took the quote and spun the story from there. Review, please :)  
  
Friendship  
  
"Friendship often ends in love, but love in friendship-never." -Charles Caleb Colton.  
  
Sitting on the couch in his study in the middle of the Saturday, Lex couldn't find anything better to do then look at the play of colors in his glass of scotch. Amber, brown, and different shades of red and yellow though did nothing to distruct him from the thoughts that caused his brooding. And not really brooding, because Luthors don't brood, Lex!, but not even the sunshine outside could not make him forget what exactly kept in this state.   
  
Once again he had to face a problem of having nothing fun, or what he had considered fun once upon a time, to do on a day off. Not that he still had the same notion of the fun. Ever since he came to Smallville and met a certain boy, he tried to reshape himself for the sake of that boy. For his own sake as well, if he thought hard enough about it, but the only clear thing in his mind was the fact that he didn't want to loose a friendship he had with Clark. He would even kill for him, truth he now knew for sure.   
  
This strange link that Lex developed with Clark was the only think that older man valued and would do anything to keep. Even supress his deeper feeling for the young man.   
  
But thinking of those feeling didn't help at all, and Lex raised his glass to swallow his drink in one smooth gulp. He was lonely and depressed and while he wished with all his heart that Clark was with him right now, his rational mind told him that keeping Clark away while his was in one of his more vulnerable mood was a good thing, a better chance to retain their friendship.   
  
Thus, he has to suffer through loneliness and sulking while everyone else enjoyed a wonderful autumn day, he would do it like a man.   
  
Or at least a businessman.   
  
Lex got up and went to the bar. After refilling his glass with scotch again, he went back to his abondaned work. Numbers and letters scattered all over the screen of the moniter and it took Lex several moments to get his consentration together enough so that they started making sense again. He immerssed into his work.   
  
"God, I can't believe you're working on Saturday afternoon, Lex!"   
  
The voice started Lex out of his task. Surprised grey eyes lifted up to meet amused green ones. Suddenly Lex couldn't fight his smile.  
  
"Good thing I've got you to save me from the horrors of take home work," replied Lex, getting up and walking toward his guest. "Would you like something to drink?"   
  
"Some water, thanks," said Clark, falling unceremoniously on the couch.   
  
Lex took in Clark's appearence. The boy was obviously after some kind of work out. His white t-shirt was covered in some dust and sweat and his skin looked flushed.   
  
"What have you been up to this afternoon?" asked Lex, handing the bottle to Clark.   
  
"Playing basketball with Pete," replied Clark, unscrewing the cap.   
  
Lex watched as the boy took bottle into his mouth and without taking another breath, drained the whole bottle in one go. But watching Clark drinking water reminded Lex once again why it was good for Lex to have his solitude to brood. Resisting the urge to touch Clark and have a feel of his gorgeous skin, he went back to his chair.   
  
"Clark, if you don't mind terribly, I have to go back to work. God knows I have enough now that Dad can't do it."   
  
"Oh," Clark's smile was replaced by frown. "Sorry, I didn't mean to impose. It's just that I don't see you much ever since the tornado, and you were away all this summer, and then the whole deal with that marriage, and..."   
  
Lex listened with amusement as Clark babbled away in front of him. Finally, deciding to save the boy from embarassing silence once he ran out of the words, he interaped the boy.   
  
"So you missed me. I've missed you too."   
  
"Good," Clark smiled again, this time somewhat smugly. "So you don't mind spending sometime with me?"   
  
"Clark, you know that I never mind spending time with you. I guess I should take some kind of break from all this work."   
  
"Good for you I'm here."   
  
"Why's that?" asked Lex.   
  
"Why? Can you think of someone better to distruct you?"   
  
Flirty implication of that sentance shocked Lex and he raised his brows at the teenager. He often realize that their conversations were laced with different innuendos, but this was the most obvious one of them all.  
  
Clark also realised that. He gasped, lowered his eyes and turned red faster them usual.   
  
"I... I just mean... you always say that you have fun with me..." the words were dripping of humiliation and unsecurity.   
  
"I do, Clark," hurried to insure him Lex. "I'm glad you're here."   
  
Lex went to the bar and poured himself another drink, giving Clark opportunity to gather himself up without any spectators. When he turned around, Clark was once again resting comfortably on the couch, having fought down most of his blush.  
  
"What do you have in mind for us, Clark?" asked Lex, throwing him another bottle of water.   
  
"How about basketball? I've never seen you sweat."   
  
"You want to see me sweating?" asked Lex, shocking on a laugh.   
  
"Yeah... like from a hard work, exersice," said Clark, blushing coming back with the speed of light.   
  
"Sure," Lex was surprised.   
  
This conversation was taking their flirting to a new level. For the first time in a long time he was actually enjoying himself, and why wasn't he surprised that Clark was the cause for his merry mood. He smiled at the boy, but then he remembered how Clark wanted him to get sweety.   
  
"You want us to play basketball?" asked Lex, just to make sure that he heard Clark right.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Clark, I'm a businessman. Basketball is so juvenile."   
  
"Lex, you're only 22, and there's nothing bad in playing basketball. Some basketball player are much older then you are. And we never get to do things that are not serious."   
  
"Not serious?" Lex wasn't sure what Clark meant by that, but if the boy thought that Lex was boring, that would be bad.   
  
"Yeah, we talk and I like our talks because they are helpful and educational and you can make the most boring things interesting. But they all about grown-up decisions, and history and philosophy. Serious."   
  
"I see. Serious. We could watch TV, some comedy or science fiction. That won't be serious."   
  
"But that won't be the same. Playing basketball is something that we'll do together. Watching TV is too ordinary, everyone does it, and playing basketball... Well, I'm sure you've never played basketball before."   
  
"No, actually, I haven't. It wasn't a requirement in English boarding schools."   
  
"Wow," Clark was surprised, really surprised. "You really, really never ever played basketball before?"   
  
"Never ever, really - really!" Lex smiled at the expresion on Clark's face.   
  
"Lex, that's the first sign of deprived childhood, not having played basketball," told him Clark in all the seriousness.   
  
Lex snickered, but decided not to argue with Clark.   
  
"All right, you've convinced me to give this whole 'basketball' thing a try. But I'm afraid I don't have the required equipment for the game."   
  
"Well, since it's my mission to save you from the horrors of deprived experiences also, I will generously let you use my ball and hoop."   
  
"Why, thank you, Clark, you are my hero," finished Lex with a laughter.   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
"Why don't I come over later, and we play then. I still have to finish my work. It's got deadline."   
  
"Oh, sure!" Clark got up from the couch and went for the door.   
  
"All right, Lex, I'll be on my way then. Come over as soon as you can. I bet I can teach you few things that you don't know yet."   
  
The tone of Clark's voice made Lex think about their little flirt contest, but instead of watching Clark going through another fight with color change, he thought how lucky he was to have Clark. He would never have guessed that he would meet one of the best people in the world in Smallville, let alone that person would become his friend. And here he was, always worrying for him, always trying his best to help or to just make him feel better. His father never was the one to be a concerned and caring parent, and no matter how much fake happiness he experinced during his brief marriage, he still had the bitter taste of having been used.   
  
So unlike his relationship with Clark. Never the one to complain about temperatures, Lex realized that no one could warm him up like Clark and his smiles.   
  
"You know, Clark, there was a great man once upon a time who said, "Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship-never." The look that Clark gave Lex suddenly had his wonder if Clark was all too aware of the reason why the two of them always flirted with each other.   
  
"Hey. Then you've got nothing to worry about, Lex," told him Clark looking into his eyes and smiling tenderly just before disappearing behind the door. 


	2. Forever

Title: Age. Quote series.   
Author: Nafanya  
Rated: PG-13, for homosexual content.  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't be sharing them. But as they are not...   
Author's Notes: I took the quote and spun the story from there. Review, please :)  
  
Forever  
  
"Grow old with me! The best is yet to be."  
- Robert Browning  
  
The work was something Lex took for granted. Something that had to be done and Lex learned to like it and enjoy it. He knew that eventually work will become one and only thing in his life that he will think of because otherwise he won't survive in the world that his dad build for him to inherit.  
  
And then there were days and times when he thought a little work free time wouldn't hurt much. During those times he preferred to think of anything else but work. At those moments he couldn't think of anything worse then numbers and charts and faxes and reviews.  
  
Right now just happened to be one of those times when he hated his office and his responsibilities. He guessed it was just his luck when he suddenly heard his secretary's voice on the intercom.  
  
"Mr. Luthor. Mr. Kent is here to see you."  
  
Lex was above crying out "Yes!" At that moment, but he felt like he was close just right then. His friend seemed to have the best timing. He couldn't think of anything better to do then hand out with Clark while taking a break from his work.  
  
"Please, show his in, Grace."  
  
Seconds later Clark's tall and somewhat awkward body entered his office.  
  
"Hey, Clark, what brings you around here?"  
  
"Oh, the school got closed and I thought I'd stop by and ... yeah," finished lamely Clark. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all. In fact, you couldn't have come at a better time. I think the work is over rated."  
  
Clark dropped his jaw and faked an expression of shock on his face.  
  
"I can't believe I just heard that from you."  
  
"Clark, even businessmen understand the difference between working and overworking. You're laughing at me!" accused him Lex, seeing the sparkles of laugh in Clark's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. It's just, you're always about work, and business deals and even when you go to Talon, it's either to check on business or to work on some papers you always bring in with you. And you don't do anything outside of business, kind of making it the only thing you do, and hearing you saying something like that is like badmouthing you whole life..."  
  
Clark stopped when he saw expression on Lex's face. It was shock, pure disbelief of what he was hearing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you saying that I don't have a life outside the business?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I mean, no. No, no! It's just that business means so much to you."  
  
"I have you know that there are some things that I care for much more then business."  
  
"Lex, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything."  
  
"But you did, and there's only one way to change your mind. Allow me to demonstrate."  
  
For a regular Earth guy Lex moved way to fast, thought Clark, when Lex was suddenly in front of him and not leaning on his desk. But even faster then that little trick before, Lex's lips were on his own.  
  
Soft was the only word that was in Clark's mind at the moment. Soft skin, soft pressure. And the smell. A light fragrance that Clark couldn't name but in his mind gave it a name after his friend. A Lex smell. Clark was so entranced into classifying the smell, he almost tuned out of the kiss. A sharp bite to his lip brought his attention around.  
  
"Pay attention," ordered Lex, before returning back to the kiss.  
  
Somehow this whole situation wasn't embarrassing like Clark thought it would be. No feelings of guild came from either of participating sides. Both of them took that as given, as something that was discussed before hand and agreed upon. It felt so natural for Lex to reprimand him for not paying attention to their kiss that Clark wanted to laugh at the absurdity of all that was happening. Or may be it was just joy.  
  
Which he couldn't do, because his friend's tongue was currently in his mouth and it felt too good to stop for some insanity laughter.  
  
So instead of concentrating on the thoughts that were slowly and surely driving him mad, he concentrated on the feelings. On the touch of Lex's hands on his neck, and the taste of his mouth on his lips. Persistent and sensuous movements of tongue against tongue, and that alone was blowing his head away. Though, he had to give himself a credit, this kiss was his first of a kind. Nothing compared to Tina's or Chloe's or even Lana's, though she came as close as anyone who's not Lex would come.  
  
Because if he was completely honest with himself, it was Lex he wanted. Not just to get laid for the sake of getting laid, his parents raised him better then that, but Lex and all that he signified. Because Lana was pretty in an every day common way, and Lex, oh, Lex was as mystic and as exotic as they come. He loved Lex because he would always be a challenge. Always something new to discover.  
  
And Clark wanted to discover all of Lex.  
  
The tongue that was doing such fascinating and mind blowing things in his mouth suddenly left and soon Clark could feel wet heat moving down his jaw to his neck. Hot kisses almost burned his skin, not in a scalding way, but in a can't-wait-much-longer,-I'm-so-hot-and-hard kind of way.  
  
His skin welcomed every touch and demanded more. Clark's hands were working on removing Lex's clothes, which was really hard because as soon as he came into contact with first patches of skin he completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Soft, silk-like skin, so pale in contrast to his own tan hands felt like water and fire at the same time. It was addictive like the worst drugs and Clark wanted that addiction.  
  
His fingers ran up Lex's shoulders and neck and finally touch the bold scalp, the object of his fascination for many, many month. Even in his wildest dreams Clark couldn't imagine that it would feel that good to finally do it. Not only because the texture felt good and he liked caressing Lex, but because he was allowed, and Clark hd a hunch that not many were. The permission to do so was almost as big as Lex asking Clark to go steady. Clark wasn't sure whether he would actually hear such words from Lex and even if it was possible, so he resorted to caressing and massaging Lex's head.  
  
Which was steadily moving down his body. In a series of kisses and licks, Lex treated every inch of his skin to an abundant attention, igniting more and more passion and want in him. His right nipple was suddenly sucked in, and Clark couldn't contain the whimper at the sensation.  
  
Then Lex moved to the other nipple and bit it, action that forced a loud moan out of Clark's mouth. Against his skin he could feel Lex smile.  
  
Older man's hands moved to his jeans, pulling them open and then down. While Clark was still revealing in the pleasure of his nipples licked by Lex's mouth, the hand freed his cock out of his boxers. The touch of cool fingers to his penis felt like a hit of lightning, only in a good, really good, way, and Clark bucked on the couch, trying his hardest not to come. Only to loose that battle when he felt Lex's lips wrap around his length.  
  
He shuddered hard as Lex swallowed his come and felt drained because the release was so powerful. And got painfully fast hard again when Lex raised his head up to meet his eyes and licked his lips that had traces of come on them.  
  
Clark's attention, however, was reverted by the hardness poking into his leg, which he could only guess was a show of Lex's want and desire. He carefully pushed Lex back on the floor and mounted his legs.  
  
Lips met lips again, while hands were making fast work of undoing purple shirt and black slacks. Clark quickly unfastened Lex's pants and snack his hand inside. Touching Lex was a completely different experience then touching himself. It was exciting in a way that made his giddy and powerful like none of his powers could. Clark suddenly giggled.  
  
"Whah... what?" asked him Lex through the fog of arousal.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking... you know how people say about holding someone's life in their hands? I actually do, don't I?"  
  
Lex's eyes grew in shock and disbelief for the second time today.  
  
"Clark, another stupid thing out of that delicious mouth of your and I will have to ask you to leave."  
  
"Sorry, Lex, I'm sorry. I'll be quiet."  
  
And to prove that he was telling truth, he kissed Lex again, busying his mouth with different kind of activity, which he was learning to enjoy and appreciate a lot. His hands freed Lex's cock from the confines of his boxers and started stroking. Clark tried to think of what he liked the best when he was doing it to himself and applied that knowledge to the job at hand. His other hand was tenderly caressing the smooth skin of Lex's stomach.  
  
Lex started panting and breathing heavily, his hands wrapping around Clark's on his cock to speed you the movement. Taking a hint, Clark moved his hand faster, varying the pressure up and down the shaft. Leaking precum made the movement easier and sensing the wetness of his hand, Clark wonder what it would taste like. For a second he took his hand off Lex's cock and raised it to his lips. Just as he sucked on his fingers his eyes locked with Lex. Various emotions passed on his face, then he suddenly stilled, and the next moment Clark could feel hot liquid hitting his stomach.  
  
Lex groaned and relaxed on th floor, enjoying the release. Clark seat at his side, watching a completely new Lex, unguarded, relaxed and happy. He smiled at the picture.  
  
"Was it good?"  
  
"Ooh-hoo," was the answer.  
  
"I liked it too, it was great. Do you think we could do it again?"  
  
"Ooh-hoo," was the answer again.  
  
"We could try some other things too, could we?"  
  
"Ah-huh."  
  
Clark suddenly met Lex's eyes and grinned.  
  
"You're speechless. I can't believe you're speechless. You always have some historical event to relate to, or quote someone. Nothing to say now, Lex?"  
  
"Well, I can think of a few. Remember what I said about our destiny?"  
  
"That we have one together?"  
  
"Yeah. Mix that with trying new things and one Robert Browning, and you'll get a quote."  
  
"Tell me, tell me."  
  
" 'Grow old with me! The best is yet to be.' "  
  
Clark suddenly felt really warm inside.  
  
"That's a very nice quote, Lex," he replied quietly.  
  
Lex sat up and embraced Clark in his arms. He placed few kisses on his shoulder.  
  
"I think so too, Clark." 


End file.
